banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadeye Sphere
The Deadeye Sphere is a Martial Sphere that focuses on ranged attacks over long distances with precision. Proficiency Those who choose the Deadeye Sphere gain proficiency in Bows, Crossbows, Handguns, and Rifles. If they already have proficiency with one of these weapons, they gain a +4 bonus to attack rolls with that weapon. Core Ability Calm and Steady (Ex) Gain Deadly Aim as a bonus feat. The range of all ranged weapons you wield are doubled. As an attack action, you can expend your Martial Focus and fire a single shot at an enemy, dealing an additional 1d10 precision damage. This damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. For every 4 points of base attack bonus you possess, you deal an additional 1d10 damage. Talents with a * on them are applied to Calm and Steady. You may only apply one of these at a time. Deadeye Talents Bouncing Shot (Ex)* You gain the ability to bounce your attack off of the ceiling, floor, or wall to attack a protected target. You may target a 5-ft. square of a solid surface, then treat that spot as your new point of origin when attacking a target. This can allow you to attack around corners, or possibly ignore the cover on a target. For every 4 points of base attack bonus you possess, you may bounce your shot 1 additional time, but you suffer a -2 penalty to the attack roll per surface used to bounce in this fashion. A bounced surface does not take damage, and you use the total distance traveled (including to and between bounced surfaces) when determining range penalties. Catching Arrow (Ex) As a standard action, you can fire an arrow, bolt, or other similar ammunition in order to catch a falling creature. There must be a wall, cliff, or other suitable surface within 5 ft of the falling creature. You make an attack against the falling creature's AC, but instead of dealing damage, you shoot the arrow in such a way that the creature is caught by the arrow, stopping them from falling for 1 round. The creature cannot move away from where they were pinned against the wall normally, but may use a swift action to remove the arrow and start falling once again. At the end of your next round, the creature begins to fall as normal if they are still there. Covering Fire (Ex) As a standard action, you may choose an area with a 5-ft. radius. This area must be within your first range increment. You threaten this area until the beginning of your next turn, and may make attacks of opportunity using a ranged weapon that you are wielding against any creature in this area that provokes them. For every 4 points of base attack bonus you possess, this radius increases by 5 ft. Critical Ascension (Ex) When you land a critical hit with a ranged attack, you deal an additional 25% damage with your next ranged attack. Critical Focus (Ex) When you land a critical hit, you may regain Martial Focus as an immediate action. Distracting Shot (Ex) You can make feint checks with your ranged weapon, up to it's range. Down The Middle (Ex) You are accurate enough to follow one shot with another, striking the same spot for greater damage. If you strike a target twice during a full-round attack, only apply its damage reduction or hardness once, rather than individually to each attack. In addition, your attacks deal full damage if the target is an object, rather than half. Expert Sniper (Ex) You may apply 2 talents marked with * to Calm and Steady at a time, instead of just one. Hammering Shot (Ex) When striking a creature with your Calm and Steady attack, you can knock it's initiative by 5, possibly dropping their place in the initiative order. You cannot affect a creature more than once with this ability per day. Head Shot (Ex)* If your Calm and Steady shot deals damage equal to at least 50% of the target’s current hit points, the target must make a successful Fortitude saving throw or die. Constructs, elementals, swarms, and oozes are immune to this ability. This is a death effect. Hindering Projectiles (Ex)* Your successful Calm and Steady attack leaves the ammunition used for the attack lodged in the wound, making it difficult for the target to move and react. The target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls, AC, and CMD; multiple uses of this ability stack, increasing the penalty by an additional -2 per projectile lodged in the target. The target may remove a single projectile as a move action, or may remove multiple as a full-round action. One In The Chamber (Su) So long as you have at least 1 piece of ammunition of a particular non-magical type and Martial Focus, you may fire as many pieces of that ammunition as you desire without actually expending your ammunition. When the combat is finished, you cannot retrieve more pieces of ammunition than you had before the combat began; you always end the combat with the same amount of ammunition you started with. Perfect Shot (Ex) As long as you have Martial Focus, whenever you would suffer a miss chance due to concealment, roll the miss chance twice and take the most favorable result. At +10 base attack bonus, you can reroll a result of 1 on a ranged attack roll once per round. Piercing Snipe (Ex)* Your Calm and Steady attack pierces the target and can strike another creature in line behind it. You must be able to trace a line starting at your space and passing through both targets to make this additional attack. The secondary attack is made at a –4 penalty, in addition to any modifiers for added range; additional targets cannot be outside your normal maximum range. If the secondary attack also successfully damages its target, the projectile can continue to hit another target, but the -4 penalties for each additional target continue to stack. Pinning Punishment (Ex)* When striking a target with your Calm and Steady attack, that creature must make a successful Reflex save or have all movement speeds they possess reduced to 0. This only works when using arrows, bolts, or other similar ammunition, and does not affect creatures that are not adjacent to the floor, a wall, or another solid object which they could be pinned to. The creature cannot move while affected in this way, unless they spend a standard action to remove the arrows first, or else break them through sundering or in some other fashion. The creature may attempt to simply rip themselves free as part of a move action made to move by passing a Strength or Escape Artist check with a DC equal to your Barrage DC, and the target gains 1d6 bleed. Push Shot (Ex)* On a successful Calm and Steady attack, you may make a free ranged bull rush attempt against the target, using your original attack roll for the deadly shot as your combat maneuver check. You do not need to move to push the target, nor do you provoke an attack of opportunity for this combat maneuver, except as usual when making ranged attacks. Shattering Shot (Ex) You may use the Calm and Steady attack to make a ranged sunder attempt, using your Dexterity bonus in place of your Strength bonus when determining your combat maneuver bonus. You do not provoke an attack of opportunity for this combat maneuver, except as usual when making ranged attacks. Shield Shot (Ex) If you hit a shield-using creature with your Calm and Steady attack, the target loses the AC bonuses from that shield until they take a standard action to pry the remnants of the shot from their shield. Shortbow Quickdraw (Ex) You have learned to take advantage of the shortbow’s short draw length to make more frequent attacks. Whenever you use the attack action with a shortbow, you may spend a swift action to make an additional ranged attack at a -5 penalty. Splitshot (Ex) Whenever you make an attack action with a bow, you can load two arrows and fire them as part of the same attack. When making an attack action in this fashion, your attack suffers a -2 penalty, but can target two adjacent creatures. For every 4 points of base attack bonus you possess, the targets may be +5 ft. away from each other and still be viable targets, so long as their distance from each other is not greater than the distance from you to either of them. Steady Shooting (Ex) You have mastered techniques for making firearms more reliable and accurate. When firing a firearm as an attack action, you may ignore its misfire chance. Sword Shooter (Ex) You may treat lances, longswords, and spears as ammunition for longbows, shortbows, light crossbows, and heavy crossbows, being able to draw and load them as though they were ammunition (although they are not destroyed after hitting a target). Using these weapons as ammunition deals additional damage equal to the weapon’s damage die (this additional damage is not multiplied on a critical hit) and you take a -2 penalty on attack rolls made while using these weapons as ammunition. Tangling Shot (Ex)* On a successful Calm and Steady attack, you give the target the entangled condition. The target may spend a standard action to end this effect. Targeted Assault (Ex) Whenever you make a successful ranged attack against a creature or object as an attack action, the target’s damage reduction, energy resistance, or hardness is reduced by an amount equal to 1/2 your base attack bonus (minimum 1) against that attack. Thread The Needle (Ex)* On a successful Calm and Steady attack, you aim for the target’s eyes, seeking to take away their vision. The first time you hit a target while using this ability, they are dazzled for 1d4 rounds; if you successfully use this ability against a target already suffering from the dazzled condition, they are instead blinded for 1 minute. The blind condition can be removed with a DC 20 Heal check, or when the target receives at least 1 hit point of healing. If your base attack bonus is +10 or higher, you may use the blinding option of this ability even if the target is not dazzled. Trap Technician (Ex)* On a successful Calm and Steady attack against an object, you can attempt a Disable Device check substituting your attack roll for the results, although you deal damage equal to your weapon’s damage die to the object being disabled (this can be used with traps, but takes a -5 penalty). You can also use this check to instead activate a trap upon making a successful Disable Device check. You can also jam a lock with this talent, requiring a Disable Device check equal to your attack roll to open it. Trip Shot (Ex)* On a successful Calm and Steady attack, you may make a free ranged trip attempt against the target, using your original attack roll for the deadly shot as your combat maneuver check. You do not provoke an attack of opportunity for this combat maneuver, except as usual when making ranged attacks. Unblockable (Ex) Your ranged attacks are launched with devastating accuracy; whenever you make a ranged attack using the attack action and a spell or ability (such as wind wall or the Deflect Arrows feat) would allow a creature to prevent or deflect it, that creature must succeed at a caster level check (if the blocking effect is a spell or supernatural ability) or a combat maneuver check against your attack roll. Failure on this check means that your attack is not impeded by the ability. Unorthodox Firing (Ex) You may fire any ranged weapon while prone. Additionally, you may use a leg in place of a hand when wielding a ranged weapon, although you must still use at least one hand to fire the weapon and suffer a -2 penalty to attack rolls while using a foot in this manner. This can allow you to fire the weapon in situations where two hands are not available, such as when hanging from a rope, grappling a creature, or in other, similar situations. Weapon Shot (Ex)* On a successful Calm and Steady attack, you may make a free ranged disarm attempt against the target, using your original attack roll for the deadly shot as your combat maneuver check. You do not provoke an attack of opportunity for this combat maneuver, except as usual when making ranged attacks. Category:Martial Spheres